rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Martini's Drag Race: Season 9
The ninth season of Martini's Drag Race 'was announced on May, 2019. With 14 contestants selected to compete for the title of "''America's Next Martini's Drag Superstar". The winner of the ninth season will win a lifetime supply of MAC Cosmetics , a wig collection of Wigs & Grace and a cash prize of $100,000. Contestants Contestants Progress '''Episodes Episode 1: Colorful Times * Mini Challenge: Pose in a colorful photoshoot with Vanessa Luau. * Mini Challenge Winner: Nicole Toddley * Main Challenge: Make and showcase an colorful runway outfit. * Main Challenge Winner: Chanel Lisse * Bottom 2: Girasole Bloom vs Winnie Moan * Lipsync Song: Never Really Over - Katy Perry * Eliminated: Winnie Moan Entrance Order Episode 2: Brooke vs Yvie: The Musical * Mini Challenge: In quick drag, have a staring contest while wearing ridiculous lashes. * Mini Challenge Winners: Kissa Davenport & Rochelle Sin * Mini Challlenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: In two teams, star in a musical inspired by Brooke Lynn Hytes and Yvie Oddly. * Runway Theme: High Fashion Drag * Main Challenge Winners: Africa Luv '& 'Kissa Davenport * Bottom 2: Girasole Bloom vs Yamileth Taylor * Lipsync Song: OMG - Camila Cabello * Eliminated: Girasole Bloom Episode 3: Queens Of The Street * Mini Challenge: Present your best sexiest drag in 20 minutes. * Mini Challenge Winner: Chanel Lisse * Mini Challlenge Prize: Partner up the queens for the main challenge. * Main Challenge: In pairs, go onto the streets of West Hollywood in full drag and interview people on the street. * Runway Theme: Yellow Mellow * Main Challenge Winner: Rochelle Sin * Bottom 2: Belly Tuck vs Felia Galore * Lipsync Song: Starships - Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Felia Galore Episode 4: The Gender Ball * Mini Challenge: Vogue down a runway with ridiculously over padded bodies. * Mini Challenge Winner: Africa Luv * Main Challenge: Make and showcase outfits for the Gender Ball. * Runway Themes: Gentleman Realness, Sexy Girl Eleganza and Androgynus Extravaganza * Main Challenge Winner: Margot Hytes * Bottom 2: Kissa Davenport vs Lauren Katures * Lipsync Song: G4L - Rihanna * Eliminated: Lauren Katures Episode 5: Beauty Girls! * Mini Challenge: Vogue the house down to iconic gay songs. * Mini Challenge Winner: Aqua Maya * Main Challenge: The queens have to participate in a photo shoot and shoot a video to launch there own cosmetic line. * Runway Theme: Colour Blocking * Main Challenge Winner: Africa Luv * Bottom 2: Rochelle Sin vs Yamileth Taylor * Lipsync Song: Don't Call Me Up - Mabel * Eliminated: Yamileth Taylor Episode 6: Snatch Game * Mini Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental. * Mini Challenge Winner: Rochelle Sin * Main Challenge: Impersonate celebrities while answering questions in the Snatch Game. * Runway Theme: Best Bodysuit * Main Challenge Winner: Kissa Davenport * Bottom 2: Aqua Maya vs Belly Tuck * Lipsync Song: Blow Your Mind (Mwah) - Dua Lipa * Eliminated: Belly Tuck Episode 7: Heaven Queens * Mini Challenge: Transform yourself into a living doll. * Mini Challenge Winners: Africa Luv '& 'Nicole Toddley * Mini Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: In two teams act in scenes of the new movie spoof; Heaven Queens. * Runway Theme: Heavenly Bodies * Main Challenge Winner: Noemi Gold * Bottom 2: Africa Luv vs Margot Hytes * Lipsync Song: Strongest - Ina Wroldsen * Eliminated: Margot Hytes Episode 8: Inside-Out of Queens * Mini Challenge: Make a butterfly wings made out of paper in 20 minutes. * Mini Challenge Winner: Kissa Davenport * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the role of the movie to the queens. * Main Challenge: In two teams re-act in scenes of the movie Inside-Out in a drag queens version. * Runway Theme: Faux Fur Realness * Main Challenge Winner: Nicole Toddley * Bottom 2: Chanel Lisse vs Noemi Gold * Lipsync Song: Without Me - Halsey * Eliminated: Noemi Gold Episode 9: A Mother Make-Over! * Mini Challenge: Everybody Love Puppets. * Mini Challenge Winner: Rochelle Sin * Main Challenge: Makeover your mother and perform a lip-sync of "Sissy That Walk" by RuPaul. * Main Challenge Winner: Aqua Maya * Bottom 2: Africa Luv vs Chanel Lisse * Lipsync Song: Telephone - Lady Gaga, Beyonce * Eliminated: Chanel Lisse Episode 11: Category Is.. Top 4! * Main Challenge: Write and perform your own verse to RuPaul's hit song, Category Is. * Runway Theme: Top 4 Eleganza Extravaganza * Lipsync Song: U Wear It Well - RuPaul * Top 4: Africa Luv, Kissa Davenport, Nicole Toddley, Rochelle Sin Episode 12: Grand Finale * Lip sync Finalists: Africa Luv, Kissa Davenport, Nicole Toddley, Rochelle Sin * Lipsync Songs: ** Bad Blood - Taylor Swift (Kissa Davenport vs. Rochelle Sin) ** Blame It On Your Love - Charli XCX ft Lizzo (Africa Luv vs. Nicole Toddley) ** Try - P!nk (Africa Luv vs. Kissa Davenport) * Winner of Martini's Drag Race Season 9: Kissa Davenport * Runner-Up: Africa Luv * Third/Fourth Place: Rochelle Sin and Nicole Toddley * Miss Congeniality: Chanel Lisse Lip Sync for the Crown Bracket